


sylvain pussy indulgence

by monodramatic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, facesitting, hi welcome to the longest thing ive ever written, how are squirting and facesitting not existing tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monodramatic/pseuds/monodramatic
Summary: Felix doesn’t know why he agreed to this. Somehow he finds himself sitting on Sylvain’s stomach, on his knees, with his arms secured firmly behind his back. He sees this ending one way – with him losing his balance and gracefully careening into the headboard. But Sylvain has always had a talent for talking him into doing stupid things, so here he is.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226





	sylvain pussy indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> first off i want to thank the whole sylvix discord for encouraging me to actually write this, and i especially want to thank io for drawing the art that finally got me to finish it. ive achieved my final form and contributed to the trans felix facesitting agenda.
> 
> no beta, its midnight and im too tired to wait for one.

Felix doesn’t know why he agreed to this. Somehow he finds himself sitting on Sylvain’s stomach, on his knees, with his arms secured firmly behind his back. He sees this ending one way – with him losing his balance and gracefully careening into the headboard. But Sylvain has always had a talent for talking him into doing stupid things, so here he is.

Said idiot lays down under him, nestled comfortably into the pillows, and rubbing soothing circles into the thighs bracketing his own ribcage. Sylvain has given him oral before, but not in this position, and definitely not without his hands to steady himself. He’s nervous, but not because he thinks he won’t enjoy it. Quite the opposite, really.

He takes a few deep breaths to steady himself before giving his boyfriend a curt nod, signaling he’s ready to get things moving. He finds himself lifted up by the waist and instinctively tightens his core muscles to keep himself upright. Sylvain can feel Felix’s muscles tense underneath his fingers, and he breathes out a little chuckle.

“Don’t worry, Fe. I won’t let you fall.”

After a little bit of awkward shuffling, they’re finally repositioned. Felix with one knee on each side of Sylvain’s head, Sylvain running his hands up and down Felix’s waist and sucking little bites into his thighs in a further effort to calm his nerves. Felix can’t help but jump a little when Sylvain nips at the sensitive skin between his thighs. He knows he’s going to feel these tomorrow, but he also knows that’s exactly why Sylvain does it.

For as much Sylvain wants to do this, Felix certainly thinks he’s taking his damn time. Taking his time kissing and sucking and nuzzling into the lean muscle of Felix’s legs, being sure to keep a gentle but firm grip on his waist all the while. On one hand, it’s very sweet. On the other hand, Felix is exposed and horny and having his boyfriend _so close_ to where he should be is _killing him_.

It probably only takes a minute or two for Sylvain to be satisfied with the marks he’s left, but Felix feels like it’s been much longer. But finally, _finally_ Sylvain pulls his hips just the littlest bit closer and wraps his lips around Felix’s clit. Felix shudders, letting out a sigh at the feeling of having his lover’s mouth on him. It’s wet, and warm, and all so familiar.

Sylvain gives a couple gentle sucks before he tilts his head down to lick at Felix’s entrance. He swears he’ll never get tired of the way Felix tastes on his tongue, the way his thighs shake, the sounds he tries to hold back but can’t. He doesn’t even care that he isn’t being touched. Being able to make Felix feel so good is more than enough reward.

Felix’s head falls forward and he lets out a low moan as Sylvain slowly starts to fuck him with his tongue. He can’t go very deep, but its so wet and perfect that it’s almost overwhelming. Felix unconsciously grinds his crotch down into Sylvain’s face, chasing the feeling of his lover’s tongue inside him.

Sylvain pulls himself away just enough to suck at Felix’s clit again. He feels his whole body go lax, but Sylvain holds firm on his waist and doesn’t let him fall. Sylvain hums lowly against his clit in the middle of a particularly hard suck, and he can feel his own cock twitch at the desperate whine Felix lets out. He revels in every little sound and every grind of Felix’s cunt against his mouth. He knows he’s good at this – he’s had plenty of practice – but he never tires of how responsive Felix can be.

He can’t see very much from his current position, but he feels Felix’s muscles bunch up under his fingers, hears every breathy moan and gasp, and knows he must be close. Sylvain thrusts his tongue in a few more times, grazing his teeth against Felix’s clit, and that’s all it takes. He feels a warm liquid gush against his tongue and into his mouth, and he can’t hold back a moan as Felix rides out his orgasm. He’s never made Felix squirt before, and he’s convinced he’ll never be this turned on for as long as he lives.

He gently lifts Felix off of his face, setting him back down on his chest. Felix is completely boneless above him, but Sylvain holds him steady, keeping his promise not to let him fall. He rubs his thumbs gently against Felix’s ribs as he catches his breath and comes down from the high. Once Felix comes back to his senses, he finally realizes what has just happened. He blushes up to his ears and tries to hide his face away (Poorly, considering he has nowhere to hide it) and Sylvain marvels at how quickly he’s gone from incredibly sexy to just flat out adorable.

Felix starts to squirm against his restraints, and Sylvain clumsily gets out from under him to untie the ropes. Once the ropes are untied, instead of massaging his wrists or rolling out his shoulders, Felix promptly flops down on the bed and buries his face in a pillow. Sylvain swears he can hear him grumbling to himself, and can’t help but smile.

He wipes his face off with his shirt, discards it for Future Sylvain to deal with, and lays down to pull Felix into his arms, making sure Felix can feel his still hard cock against the curve of his ass. Felix pulls his face out of the pillow just a little, still flushed, but slightly less embarrassed as Sylvain kisses the nape of his neck and wraps his arms a little tighter around his waist.

Felix distantly registers that he’s still naked, and sweaty, and soaked, but Sylvain wants to cuddle and he doesn’t really have the energy to protest. Cleanup can wait until later. He moves a hand to where Sylvain’s rests against his stomach and locks their fingers together as he feels Sylvain nuzzle into his hair.

“I love you.” Sylvain says it like a prayer, just loud enough for the both of them to hear.

“Mm. Love you too.”


End file.
